Breakaway
by xFaeAndYerox
Summary: What would happen if their was someone else in the boho's lives? Someone who could change everything?
1. Prologue

**So this is just an idea I had randomly. I'll probably continue it but reviews help. This is my first fic so please be nice. The title is from one of Kelly Clarkson's songs. **

**Disclaimer: RENT belongs to the amazing Jonathan Larson, not me. **

_March 18__th__ 1999_

The world spun around Maureen Johnson but she didn't care. She felt Joanne's arms wrap around her but she didn't feel anything. Tears flowed down her face as she stared at the face in front of her. She'd known it was going to happen for years now, but the reality somehow never set in. Worry filled her now; did she know that Maureen was sorry? Her eyes blurred and she just wanted to go back all those years to when it began and stop her, but she couldn't.

No day but today. That's how she lived. How they all lived. But it was over now, they were all gone. The three of them left had future's ahead of them, had lives. Everything was changing. Maureen suddenly got the letter from her pocket. It was from years ago. Maybe now she finally had the strength to give it to her.

_Dear Jenny,_

_I'm sorry. I know I said it. I can admit I was wrong. But you're too young to be dealing with this, we all are I suppose, but I can get you out. Weird huh, me thinking of others. But you don't need to be around the East Village, if you can get a descent life, then I'll be happy. _

_You're the only person I can trust, really. You've been there always, that's why I care about you. Wherever you end up I hope you're happy. Maybe I'll see you again one day. Until then you'll always be the best baby sister. _

_Love, Mo_

Maureen left the letter at the bedside and turned around into Joanne's embrace. "Let's go home," she whispered and they left the room with Maureen turning around to have one last look before it was all over.


	2. Chapter 1

_March 18th 1999 4:15pm EST_

The car was filled with an awkward silence. Maureen stared blankly ahead of her, Joanne was focusing on driving, and Mark just sat in the back not knowing what to say. He tried to make conversation once or twice but ended up trailing off part way through a sentence.

"Mark, you're staying with us tonight." Joanne finally broke the silence. Mark nodded in reply and looked at Maureen, they both wished they could help her, but they couldn't. Not yet anyway.

They arrived at Maureen and Joanne's apartment. Silence filled the apartment as Joanne made up the room where Mark would sleep while he made coffee. "I'm gonna need something stronger than that." It was the first time Maureen had spoken since leaving the hospital. She went and got a bottle of wine from the cupboard and poured three glasses. Maureen was suddenly flooded with memories from the day it all began...

* * *

_June 12__th__ 1974 12:00pm EST_

Maureen had had enough. Her parents had gone to the hospital and said when they came back there'd be a new baby. That was yesterday. It was taking _forever_. How long can it take to get a baby? Mrs Cohen just smiled at Maureen when she asked this. This annoyed her even more. It was so boring here, all she could do was play with Mark and Roger, and they were _boys_. She couldn't be seen with them.

"Why's your Mom having another baby anyway? She's already got three of you."

"I don't know Rog, why'd your Mom have you?" Maureen watched as a blank look settled on the eight year olds face. "Ooh look, Roger's thinking, quick or you'll miss it." Cindy had appeared from the house. Maureen didn't like Cindy, she hoped her little sister wasn't like her. Mark and Roger were convinced she was getting a brother, but was Maureen was getting a sister. She would make her Mom take the baby back if it was a boy.

"Maureen, there's someone here to see you," Mrs Cohen called from inside the house. Maureen ran inside to see her parents holding a small bundle, sharing a smile with each other. "Mommy!" Maureen practically sprinted up to her mother. "Hey Maureen, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Maureen's Mom bent down and showed Maureen the little baby in her arms, "This is Jennifer Rose Johnson, she's your little sister."


	3. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but I haven't been able to get on the computer for ages. ****It's been really annoying, hopefully updates will be quicker from now on.**

_June 16__th__ 1974 3:00pm EST_

The novelty of a new baby quckly wore off. Jenny wasn't at all interesting, all she did was cry. Maureen was soon back into her routine of going home with Mark and Roger. Not that it bothered her parents though.

It was very clear who was the favourite in the Johnson household. Maureen's two older brothers Tim and Ryan couldn't do anything wrong in her parents eyes. Everyone knew that Maureen wasn't planned and that Eddie and Nancy were perfectly fine with two kids. Of course Mrs Cohen didn't tell Mark that when he asked why Maureen was always round their house. She didn't want to voice her opinions to Mrs Johnson either, last time that happened had pretty much marked the end of their friendship. Mrs Cohen just tryed to treat Maureen fairly, and she probably would have to for little Jenny too. But she didn't really mind, she just wished that Maureen's parents could make an effort.

* * *

_July 23__rd__ 1974 1:00pm EST_

"I don't know what you've got that face on for, I thought Mark and Roger were your friends?"

"Yeah, but I don't want Jenny to play with us."

Maureen sat in the back of the car, she'd been like this all day. Jenny couldn't come round, everyone would fuss over her, and it would be like Maureen was invisible again. That's one of the reasons that Maureen loved being friends with Mark and Roger. They payed attention to her all the time. It was so much better than at home.

"Well why don't Timmy and Ryan have to come?"

"Your brothers are older than you Maureen, they can stay home alone."

Maureen huffed from the back. They pulled up outside the Cohen's, and Maureen practically jumped out of the car. She ran past Mrs Cohen who opened the door, and straight to find Mark and Roger.

"Hey Mark, hey Roger," she began "Jenny had to come today, I dont know.."

She trailed off, there was someone else with Mark and Roger. "Hey Mo, this is Tom Collins, he just moved in accross the street," Mark told her. Tom smiled at Maureen, who just glared at him. _Another boy. _Why couldn't he be a girl?

"He's 10."

Wow, 10. To Maureen that was almost an adult. Maureen, Mark, Roger and Tom spent the day in Mark's garden, each having to go inside and see Jenny at one point. Tom was a bit of a rebel, Maureen discovered. "My Dad told me to be home by 4:00, but I really don't give a damn what he think," he said to them casually after Mark's Mom asked him if he needed to get going. "Wow, I can't believe you just said that." Mark was in awe. Tom laughed at this, and Roger joined in, trying to look cool. "I could have said something worse," he was still chuckling to himself. Roger had to join in now, "Yeah, Marky, it's hardly even a swear word."

"Like fuck."

All three of them gasped at this. Tom laughed again, "You guys are so cute." Roger of course didn't like this so started swearing randomly in every sentence for the rest of the day, and Mark was still in shock. Maureen just watched the whole thing with delight. By the end of the day she'd admit for only time in her life that she was wrong about Tom Collins. Maybe boys weren't so bad.


	4. Chapter 3

**I've skipped a couple of years now, so Maureen's thirteen. I have no idea how American schools work though, so I don't know what grade they'd be in, so I'm just going to work round it unless I can get some help on it. **

_February 16__th__ 1979 7:00pm EST_

"Mo, why can't I go with you?"

"You're too little Jenny, you're practically a baby."

This was the new routine in the Johnson household. Jenny would follow her older sister around everywhere, she always wanted to be with Maureen, and do everything she did. Maureen didn't mind it at first, after all, she loved any kind of attention. After a while though, having a five year old tagging along with you wherever you go wasn't exactly cool.

"Yeah Mo, cause your _so_ grown up."

"Shut up Timmy."

This always annoyed her brother. Maureen and Jenny were the only people who didn't call him Tim, it was out of habit really, but they got bored easily, and it was a fun pastime annoying their eighteen year old brother.

Maureen glared at her sister one last time before leaving, making sure to slam the door on her way out. She heard her mother shout at her, but she really couldn't care less right now. The sooner she got to Roger's, the better.

* * *

"I _hate _them, why don't they understand that I need a life as well?"

They boys were listening to Maureen rant. She's been going on for at least half an hour. She did have a point though, her parents did seem to dump Jenny on Maureen quite a lot. But still, Maureen tended to be a bit _extreme _about things.

"I wish it could be like before Jenny was born, just us...well, and you Collins."

A lot of things had changed in a few years for the group of friends. They'd stopped hanging out a Mark's, because although he had the best house, his Mom did ten to baby them a bit, at Maureen's they get stuck with babysitting duty, and they just didn't go round Collins'. So they spent most of their time at Roger's.

Collins had come into existence somewhere along the line. No one was quite sure when, but they supposed it was something to do with Tommy wasn't exactly a good name for a fifteen year old boy. They were an odd bunch, but they just seemed to work together, and thats how they stayed.

* * *

_March 19__th__ 1979 11:00pm EST_

"Guys, we were supposed to be back hours ago."

They were sitting in a parking lot, all on a sugar high. One of Roger's Mom's bottle of wine was shared between all of them except Mark, who was becoming more jittery by the minute.

"Aww, is Marky scared of his Mommy telling him off?"

Mark blushed at this while Maureen practically fell into his lap. She was pretty much drunk, having not much experience with alcohol, whereas Roger seemed to be getting slightly tipsy, but Collins looked more or less normal.

"Guys, please." After more laughing at Mark, they decided to go home. Collins and Roger went one way, while Mark and Maureen went the other way. Maureen was practically skipping down the street, and Mark couldn't help but laugh. She made him dance some really dodgy tango, which ended up with them both in hysterics on Mark's front lawn.

"You know I love you, don't you Marky?"

"You're drunk Mo,"

"I know, I'm so bad." She hiccuped, and then hugged Mark awkwardly before jumping up and spinning around wildly, making Mark burst out laughing again. "You're crazy Mo." She didn't reply for a while but then she suddenly stopped.

"Maybe, it's all _her _fault though."

Maureen had seemed completely different just in that one moment. He made a note to himself to tell Roger and Collins about it, hopefully it was just Maureen being whiney, but in that one sentence..there was just something different about her.

He watched her hiccup again and skip off down the street, turining around every few seconds to wave at him. Maureen _was _mad, but he loved her for it, they all did.


	5. Chapter 4

**Yeah, I haven't been around for a while, but I will try to update more often. Thanks to reviewers, you make me feel special.**

_March 19__th__ 1979 11:15pm EST_

Maureen slipped through the door, trying not to make a noise. She quietly walked up the stairs, thanking whoever was up there that Tim wasn't up. Now there was only Jenny to get past. Sharing a room with a five year old was not fun for Maureen, she didn't understand why she couldn't just sleep in guest room. Maybe her Mom and Dad thought that Maureen and Jenny would be less of a problem if they were together.

"Mo, you're gonna be in _so _much trouble."

_Shit. _The first thought that came into Maureen's head. How could she still be up? She was five for God's sake. "Jenny, please, I was just out, now be quiet."

"Mom's gonna kill you." Maureen never realised how load her sister spoke, but she could already see the light on the landing turn on and footsteps before her mother came in.

"What time do you call this? You should be asleep by...Maureen, did you just get in?" Maureen shook her head, but her mother had _that _face on. "Is that alcohol? Maureen what were you thinking?" Her Mom just went on and on, another lecture about how she shouldn't hang around with Mark , Roger and Collins. "Maureen, are you even listening?" Maureen thought about it. This wasn't the first time this had happened. She'd never been drinking before though. Usually she'd said sorry by now and everyone was asleep. But her Mom was going _on and on. _"Maureen!"

"No Mom, I'm not listening. Because I couldn't give a flying fuck what you think."

Then she felt her mother's hand against her cheek. She heard the noise her hand made when it connected with her cheek. "That's it, I'm done here."

* * *

_March 20__th__ 1979 9:00am EST_

"She slapped you, seriously?"

Maureen told the boys about her Mom the next day. Mark seemed to be completely shocked that that kind of thing even happened. "Marky, the world ain't all roses you know." Roger hit Mark's arm and watch his face screw up when he used that nickname.

"I can't stand her anymore, I'm going to run away."

"Hold on there, Mo. You seriously think you could run away, at your age." Maureen's seemed to finish her outburst after Collin's spoke. He was right anyway, not that she'd ever tell him. They'd all got shit going on right now. Roger's dad was an alcoholic, and him and his sister came second to the bottle. Collins was well, Collins. He'd told them he was gay about a month ago, it must be hard for him, hiding that from his family. Mark had the mother who thought he was four. She treated him like a baby, and he said that he thought he'd never be free. They all needed to get away.

"When we're older then, when we're sixteen," Collins made a slight noise, "yes, and you're eighteen, we know. We'll run away, to the city. There, it's sorted." They all agreed, even Mark, who surprisingly didn't take a lot of persuading. Maureen couldn't wait. New York City, centre of the unvierse. So it was years away, they had a plan to get out of Scarsdale's private version of hell. They were gonna live.


	6. Chapter 5

**I know I took ages to update again. I got serious writer's block. I don't think this chapter is my best but it's all I've got as of right now.**

_September 8__th__ 1981 11:10pm EST_

Jennifer Johnson was annoyed. Mo had gone out _again _and she was alone. She didn't know why Mo hung out with Mark, Roger and Collins anyway; they were _boys, _who wanted to talk to them? But now she was out and it was way past Jenny's bedtime. She could always stay up, and then brag to Melissa and Sophie at school tomorrow. Yes, it was perfectly fine for a seven year old to stay up all night she decided, and settled herself on the sofa.

Suddenly the front door burst open. Mo and Mark staggered into the hall. They looked pretty drunk, that was probably the reason Mark was hear. Mo never would have let him in this late otherwise. They were both giggling like crazy, and collapsed on the sofa before they finally noticed Jenny.

"Jenny, you're still up? That's funny."

"It's not funny Mo, you left me here."

"No but now Mom's gonna kill you too." Maureen burst out laughing again, and Jenny decided that maybe her sister _was_ crazy. She was obsessed with annoying their Mom, and she didn't care who else she got into trouble. Mark and Mo were dancing now, and singing loudly. Jenny was suddenly very glad that her parents had gone away for the weekend.

It was getting very late now though. It seemed like Jenny was yawning every four seconds. She announced she was going to bed, and began walking up the stairs. She stopped when she heard Maureen and Mark talking. At first she couldn't hear what they were saying, but their voices got louder, as they thought that Jenny was upstairs.

Jenny listened to them to what seemed like forever. They talked about how much Mo hated Mom, about Roger and Collins, and a load of stuff Jenny didn't 

understand. She was falling asleep on her spot on the stairs, when Maureen said something that made her really listen.

"I really do love you Marky."

Jenny suddenly found the conversation extremely interesting. Mo couldn't love Mark, could she? I mean it was _Mark, _who was a _boy._

"Sure Mo, you tell me every time we get pissed."

"No, I do, really."

"Well then, I guess I love you too Mo."

Jenny was in shock. All the boys and girls she knew hated each other. Mark and Mo couldn't actually like each other, they were just drunk. Jenny began making her way back upstairs casting one last glance over at Maureen and Mark on the sofa.

They were kissing. Actually kissing. It looked like they were attempting to eat each other's faces off. _How could they do that?_ Everyone Jenny knew thought that was disgusting. Her sister really was crazy she decided, and finally went to bed.


End file.
